Lightning Strikes
by Amethyst Blade
Summary: Sesshomaru has a bit of a problem with Rin...but runs into an even larger problem. Yaoi, Mpreg, SesshInu
1. Young Ones and What to Do

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know this isn't an FMA story. I know that it isn't one on my to-write list in my profile either. It's not my fault. Blame the muse. And Chyckoo, who made me decide that Inu/Sess isn't that bad--it's actually really interesting. And it's much easier to do an Inu Mpreg than a FMA one.

Besides, the ears! The ears! I can't give Chibbers's baby fuzzy puppy ears! Wah! Therefore, I need to get the ears out of my system. Hey, at least I'm writing, right? You don't need to review, but reviews are greatly appreciated. They also show me if you like what I write. Thanks for the muse, Chyckoo! Good luck with your book; sounds _so_ awesome.

And any and all lemons can be found on my website, which, when I make one, will be linked to my profile. Thank 'ums!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own InuYasha; all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media. Nor do I own any puppy ears--that is why I'm trying not to cry now. I want puppy ears! (super pouty face)

When Lightning Strikes: Chapter One: Young Ones and What to Do

* * *

It hurt _so_ much. The hanyou couldn't stand, could barely breathe for the pain. Tears rolled slowly down his tan cheeks. "No….please no….." Golden eyes flickered downward, and the young male let loose a cry of anguish; his entire lower body was soaked with blood. That was the last thing he saw before he fainted on the spot.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. He'd gone away from his group's current camp site for a walk to clear his head. Slowly, he'd wondered of near the cliffs. It wasn't working very well--the clearing his head thing. It had been three years since Naraku's death; Rin was now twelve--and quickly turning into a young woman. Needless to say, Sesshomaru basically had no clue whatsoever to do about such circumstances. Truthfully, he hadn't thought anything about raising the child when he resurrected her. And he wasn't exactly certain as to what rate humans grew. Not to mention the fact that females were very strange creatures and their minds were barely understandable--at least to him.

He had no idea what to do with Rin now. His mind was trying busily to work it out. He supposed that she should be with her own; but she was _his_ pup, and he didn't want anyone else to take her from him. He'd raised her this far and had become quite attached to the bubbly girl. However, she desperately needed a female in her life. He wasn't sure when exactly humans started their menstrual cycles, nor did he want to find out. It was then that the idea hit him--the slayer! The one that had traveled with his younger brother. What was her name again? Suna? Sanna? Songi? Well, it was something like that….Her name was beside the point; his daughter knew and trusted the woman--his half-brother trusted her--and, truthfully, he did as well. He didn't really trust that hentai that she had mated, but the Tai youkai was certain that the woman would protect his child. Not only that, but her village was nearby.

She would also probably let him come and go as he pleased--free to visit Rin whenever he wished. It certainly sounded like the best option. Rin would most likely be upset, but that couldn't be helped. Therefore, it was decided that the next morning he would travel to the village (Kaede's village, ya know?) and deposit the little girl. Just as the silver-haired male turned, his sensitive nose caught a familiar scent--one mingled with blood.

* * *

Whines and whimpers were coming from a small forest-side cave. The Lord of the West peered into the dark confines, face scrunched in both concern and at the overwhelming smell. What he saw made him immediately race inside. "InuYasha, you baka--what have you done now?" As though sensing his brother's presence, the half-demon's whines rose a little in volume.

Sesshomaru sighed for the second time. It wasn't as though he necessarily _cared_ about the younger male's welfare (at least this is what he told himself)….He was indebted for the other's help in defeating that bastard (otherwise known as Naraku). And, if something happened to him, InuYasha was next in line for the Lordship. That and the fact that he had promised his father to look after the pup….He often fought with his younger brother, but he never really tried to _kill_ the other. It certainly wasn't his fault that the pup didn't know when he was teasing and when he was serious--not that anyone else knew either….

With another dramatic sigh, he bent to undress the golden-eyed teen, trying to find the area the blood was coming from. His silvery brows rose in shock when he saw that the only _real_ injury to the hanyou was a large welt on his abdomen. The blood was seeping from in between his brother's legs.

_What happened? Did someone ra--_His thoughts stopped in their tracks. This blood smelled like InuYasha--but like someone else as well. That meant…. "Yasha, y-you just…lost a pup--didn't you?"

* * *

Rin was still sleeping quietly where she'd been left. Jaken, as well, was fast asleep. The only party--or parties--still awake was Ah-Un. Sesshomaru gently laid the younger inu near the fire. The whines returned, but were soon quieted when Sesshomaru nuzzled the sweet-smelling neck. "It's alright Otouto; you're fine." He then began to re-strip the shivering half-human. The only thing he could do to help, he supposed, was to stop the bleeding, which he accomplished by--blushingly--pressing a clean cloth--in case Rin needed bandaging--against his brother's anus.

Once he was satisfied that the hemorrhaging had ceased, the Tai youkai covered the younger male with his fur pelt, before beginning to search for food, confident in his dragon demon's ability to protect the camp.

* * *

InuYasha's golden eyes flickered open. Rin squealed happily at this improvement. "Sesshomaru-sama! He's awake! InuYasha-sama's awake!"

"Un?" The hanyou suddenly whined when he remembered the events of the previous day. _Wait a minute. Did she say Sesshomaru? When did he--_ The thought was cut off as his older sibling came into his line of sight.

"Rin. Go find something to eat. Jaken, protect her."

"B-but! Me lord! I'm certain that I could be of mo--"

"_Now Jaken."_ That was all it took for the toad to race off with the young human.

"A-Aniki? Wha…hap'n…."

"Shh, hush now, pup. You aren't strong enough to do much yet." Shockingly, the full demon began to caress the fluffy ears with a clawed finger. At the word "pup," InuYasha whimpered softly. "No, no, it's alright Otouto. You're still with child."

The golden eyes widened behind dark lashes. "How…did you...?"

"Your smell. Don't worry. You're very lucky; I didn't realize until this morning that you were still pregnant. I'd just assumed….well, you are lucky," he repeated softly, continuing the tender touches. Then…  
"If you don't mind, little one, may I ask who the father is?"

The smaller body quaked and more small whimpers escaped his mouth. "I…don' know… He…um…r-ra--" At this point, the hanyou couldn't continue. Sesshomaru cuddled him closer still, kissing his soft brow, deeply confusing the other. "I'd thought as much. You aren't marked. Only a bastard would do something like this…It practically breaks all youkai codes. You'd have to have absolutely no honor to--" InuYasha couldn't hold back his soft mews of unhappiness as he began wriggling in the older male's grasp. He obviously didn't enjoy the topic that they were currently discussing. Sesshomaru noticed this and purred soothingly, continuing to nuzzle the tender neck. "It's alright now. I'm here."

"Wh-why? Why are…you…?" The lovely sunlit orbs blinked in confusion. At this, Sesshomaru couldn't help a chuckle, which, quite obviously confused the hanyou more. Why on earth would Sesshomaru give a damn what happened to him? Whether he was raped and pregnant or not? He hadn't ever before. Thankfully the explanation was quick in coming.

"Now that Naraku has died, I've come to rethink my priorities. You are the only family I have excluding Rin--not to mention the fact that Father would be aggrieved to know that I haven't at least _tried_ to get along with his youngest son. I now believe that you've earned the right to call him 'Father'--and, truthfully, I'm proud to call you 'Otouto'." At this, InuYasha's heart nearly skipped a beat. Not noticing the other inu's shock, Sesshomaru continued. "I will no longer deny our kinship. Rather, because you are my family, I should try my best to help in whatever way I can; especially now that I'm aware of your condition. I would, however, like to know where the Tetsusaiga was during...your..._violation_…"

"I was….takin' a bath; it was on…a rock…couldn' reach it in time…wouln'a helped…anyways…" Unconsciously the smaller male buried his head in his brother's chest. Sesshomaru continued his attentions to the hanyou, even going so far as to lick a delicate ear. At that, the pup purred happily.

"What about your claws, Otouto? And what do you mean your sword 'wouldn't have helped?'" What could that possibly mean? As far as the dog demon knew, his father's fang was the most powerful sword currently in existence; the Sounga had been greater, but it had had to be destroyed...

"Mmm…human night…." InuYasha mumbled sleepily. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Apparently the demon had raped his brother while human...that made the youkai even more of a coward--was it even a youkai that did it? He hadn't thought to ask. And, as for what the pup said, the Tai youkai was surprised that his sibling would even refer to the night he became human. Perhaps InuYasha had just lost a lot of blood? Maybe he was delirious? "I'm kinda…tired."

"That's fine; rest, Otouto. We'll talk more and get you fed later."

* * *

InuYasha forced a smile around the fruit in his mouth. "This is really good, Rin-chan."

"Really? You like it? I thought you would! Melons are my favorite!" InuYasha couldn't hold back a giggle; Rin was absolutely adorable sometimes. Due to the fact that he was stuffing his face, InuYasha missed his older sibling's grin. The hanyou had a difficult time staying gloomy, considering the entertainment he received with his dinner. And entertainment it was; Rin's little mouth ran a mile a second, and when Jaken tried to quiet her, the child fought with him verbally: "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't care" or "You're just upset that I'm prettier than you" were some of the answers. The latter cracked both males up. According to Rin's explanation, Jaken was an easily jealous creature but Sesshomaru often took care of that--one of the reasons that she liked the youkai so much. That, of course only fueled the toad demon's fury. Finally Sesshomaru had to intervene, which he did by smacking his servant atop the head. Apparently, that's what "taking care of that" entailed. Yup, InuYasha was having quiet a nice time. Eventually however, both Rin and Jaken fell asleep, exhausted from their battle, and InuYasha was tiring as well.

Sesshomaru smiled gently at the yawning hanyou. "Go on and rest, Otouto. I'll keep watch, alright?"

InuYasha replied with a mumbled "hai..." before laying down and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the little sounds that his younger sibling was making in his sleep. He was also moving around and trying to snuggle more closely against the larger male. _Is he...showing submission to me?_ Confusing as it was, it certainly appeared that way; as if Sesshomaru was...no. That couldn't possibly be it. But...Perhaps InuYasha subconsciously thought of him as his mate? That would explain why he allowed Sesshomaru to touch and coddle him earlier. Maybe...that _was_ it? He was still aware that the Western lord was his brother and had fought and done other things to threaten him--but Sesshomaru was a dominant male; and one who was treating him well, showing concern for both the hanyou and his pup, as well as had fed and treated his wounds. Sesshomaru also had a pup of his own and InuYasha's reaction to Rin--once his unhappiness had settled somewhat--was one of caring, similar to how he would treat a pup of his own. _That's it exactly! _And because InuYasha hadn't been mated, it was likely that his instincts and youki recognized Sesshomaru as both his mate and the father of his unborn child. Depending on the situation, that assumption could be terrible.

It was also likely that neither InuYasha nor his pup would survive the pregnancy due to his lack of a mate. That left it up to Sesshomaru to either 1. find his sibling a proper mate, 2. becoming the mate himself, or 3. Having InuYasha abort the pregnancy--which the half-demon would most likely not even consider. Despite the fact that the child was conceived of rape, it still belonged to the hanyou and he had every right to be able to give birth and raise it. Sesshomaru sighed...it was a difficult decision, but InuYasha would probably be a good mate. He might be of human blood, but what demon blood there was, was potent. The pup had also proved himself more than worthy as someone's mate. Any heirs that InuYasha would give would be unbelievably strong. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at that thought. And if InuYasha's youki had already deemed him the younger male's mate, then it might be easier that way. Now all he needed to do, would be to see what his brother thought of the situation.

* * *

"It'll...die?"

"I'm afraid so, Otouto. So...you need to be mated soon." Earlier, Sesshomaru had sent his "daughter" out--with a sullen Jaken--to play while he and InuYasha talked. The pup had already answered the question of paternity; the child's father was indeed a demon. The hanyou even described the bastard to him--in a voice that quaked so, that Sesshomaru decided that he would hunt down his sibling's rapist and torture him until dead, before using Tenseiga to repeat the act. Once the child was born, he could even pick out the youkai's scent.

"I-I don't want him...to die. Wh-what should I...?" A soft little sob and helpless sniffling followed. Sesshomaru cuddled his wailing sibling close and began to place warm kisses on his face and neck.

"I'd already thought of that. If you'll accept...I offer myself as your mate." At this statement, InuYasha immediately quieted and just plain s_tared_ at his older brother. "It's not unusual for siblings to mate," he continued quickly, "and I _am_ fond of you. No--more than fond. I love you. It isn't really _that _kind of love...but, perhaps, over time..." The way he spoke was so simple. Like he hadn't just said what he had. As if he were discussing what his favorite color was, or why Rin needed a new kimono. And that voice calmed InuYasha. Apparently, Sesshomaru really had thought this out. But...he basically had no idea whether or not he wanted to agree to what was actually something like a marriage proposal.

It wasn't as though he expected anything to come of his relationship with Kagome; he'd never really thought of her that way, contrary to whatever it was that she herself believed. Besides that fact, the future girl only visited once every few months; he doubted she was even aware that he'd run away from the village. His personality clashed terribly with hers and they fought far too much. She was someone he knew he could _never_ mate with; as he'd told her before, she might look like her, but she was _nothing_ like Kikyo. The priestess, that was someone he could have been with...but she was dead. His old pack had thought that he'd still loved her, but that was wrong as well; it was just the shock of her presence and remembered feelings--long ago any hope of that lasting had faded. And now that he'd been raped, he couldn't take a female as his mate anyway. The only other male he could think of besides his brother was Kouga--and that was most definitely a no-no. He highly doubted the ookami knew anything whatsoever of loving someone or being a father. The wolf also wouldn't take another male's pup; his pack would think of InuYasha as a whore, despite the fact that he'd been _forced_. That settled it then.

"H-hai. I w-want to...be your mate."

* * *

A/N: So what did ya think? Like it? Don't like it? Inform me! Is the chapter too short? I apologize, if it is. Sorry...(whipped puppy expression)

I'm also going to make at least two more InuYasha yaoi fics. But, do to stuff in the _first_ chapter, I'm not gonna post 'em until I get my website up. I'll do a link to it in my profile, so look! Hey, now you know why I haven't updated OPTC! (nervous laughter) And, as listed above, I won't cut off the story if I don't get review...but making mistakes makes me twitch. This, is a very good reason to review. Yup. Fuel my imagination. Go. Now. Yes. Wow, my mom's right...sometimes I _am_ really weird.

Youkai: demon

Youki: demon energy (I think)

Baka: idiot

Hanyou: half-demon

Inu: dog

Ookami: wolf

Tetsusaiga: InuYasha's sword--some people spell it differently, but I decided on this

If I missed any, let me know.


	2. The Repercussions of Mating

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! Yup! Hehehehe. Hehe. Er…I think I'm a little sleepy. Maybe that's why I feel weird? Hmmm….Yup. Must be. Well, chapter two! Yay!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Sunrise, etc. own all rights to InuYasha; I am but a humble--slightly insane--person who is in awe of the puppy ears. It's understandable why Kagome had to touch them on sight; so would I.

When Lightning Strikes: Chapter Two: The Repercussions of Mating

---------------------

_That feels nice…_InuYasha thought, with a soft sigh. Sesshomaru was massaging his neck and shoulders gently, actually purring. The hanyou was surprised at the attention, but he guessed that he shouldn't be, considering Sesshomaru had been heaping such affections on him ever since he'd found him. "Aniki….um--are we going to…be mates soon?" After he'd agreed to the offer, Sesshomaru had pulled him close and begun to kiss, nuzzle, nip, lick, rub, etc. all over those furry ears, his neck and his shoulders--not to mention the attention to those silver locks. InuYasha wasn't exactly sure what it was that made demons mates, but he didn't think it involved braiding hair…

The Tai youkai chuckled softly. "We'll get to that soon enough, Darling." '_D-Darling?' Did he just call me…? _The hanyou had an adorably confounded expression on his face. "You don't mind me calling you by that do you Otouto?" A little shake of the head. "Alright then. I want to relax you first; it will hurt more if you're tense." Hurt more! Did--did that mean that Sesshomaru was going to…take him? Scenting the smaller male's fear, Sesshomaru made a soothing noise deep in his throat. "That's not what I meant, pup--trust me. All I'm going to do is bite your neck. A mating bite hurts far worse than any other; I don't wish to cause you more pain than is needed. I have no intention of doing anything you don't wish me to; I'd never do that."

As in, he wouldn't force him into it? Really? But…Sesshomaru wanted heirs, didn't he…? What would they do about that? The child he was carrying now would, by demon law, be Sesshomaru's child--but he wouldn't be able to inherit the Western Lands. That meant he'd have to…have sex with his older sibling. Maybe he could eventually, but not now; it was too soon after the rape…. "S-Sessh? Um…a-aren't we go-going to…y'know--a-after we're mates?"

"Not until you wish to," the inu youkai murmured gently. "I understand that you can't. I'll wait until you are ready. Besides, it isn't good for the pup to make love just yet; we shouldn't until you are at least one month along. I understand that you probably don't want to tell me…but, when was…?"

"M-my rape? T-two weeks…and a f-few days. I'm n-not sure how many." Those furry ears lifted slightly and the pup whined as Sesshomaru stuck his tongue in the sensitive triangle. "Th-that feels…really nice." The Tai youkai chuckled softly. His distraction had worked. The hanyou had forgotten about being upset within seconds. He'd have to remember that for future reference. He'd heard from those who already had mates that the mark was quite sensitive after it healed. Perhaps even more so than his sibling's ears. He'd find out soon enough.

"I'm glad you like it. You're around two weeks then?" InuYasha nodded before repeating that sweet little sound. Another chuckle. "Are you ready?"

_Oh…r-ready? For the rest of our lives, Sessh and I are going to be together. We're going to have a family, rule the Western Lands, be friends and lovers, as well as brothers. I should be terrified, feel like I'll never be happy again in my entire life. But that's the funny thing--I don't. I want this! I'm even a little excited. Had I met up with Sesshomaru before I'd been raped, I never would have agreed to such a thing. But now, now I want this. I don't think I'd even mind if we were to…make love. Really, I don't. I know that I don't want to now--maybe not even until after the pup's born. But I do want to. Just not soon…_ "Yes. I am ready Aniki. M-mate with me."

------------------

Miroku consolingly rubbed his wife's shoulders. "Don't worry; he's fine. InuYasha can take care of himself. The both of us know that."

"I-I just…I'm worried." Sango laid a hand gently on her swollen abdomen. "I guess that's what women are best at, huh? I'm always worrying now it seems…about the baby, Kohaku, you, Kagome, Shippo, Kaede…the list is endless."

The monk smirked slightly, pulling the pregnant woman into a hug. "My dear," he murmured with affection, "you aren't the only one concerned. There's probably nothing wrong with him at all; you know how InuYasha likes to go off on his own for days at a time…"

"Yes, but he was gone the night of the new moon too. That hasn't happened since before Naraku's death…"

"I'm certain that he _was_ here and neither of us saw him. He gets moody sometimes and just wants time to himself. I completely understand what you're feeling and your reasoning--but becoming so upset isn't good for our child." After this was said, the demon slayer gently patted the melon-sized bump in front of her.

"You're right," she replied, turning towards him with a smile. "I've got to think of our child. He'll return within a few days."

------------------------

"Stupid InuYasha, with his stupid ears and his stupid inability to take care of himself….Stupid InuYasha…"

Rin had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. It seemed that whenever InuYasha-sama was around that Jaken would mutter things like that. This had always seemed to coincide with Sesshomaru-sama trying to kill the hanyou--something that Rin just did _not_ understand. Sesshomaru-sama hadn't been mean to his younger brother in a while though, which made Rin immensely happy. Actually, she guessed that originally they'd stopped fighting just for the sake of killing Naraku--but the truce apparently still held, because Sesshomaru-sama was being nice to InuYasha-sama.

Jaken twitched when he heard the adolescent behind him laughing. He snorted. Wasn't she too old for silliness now? Er…the little ningen was the bane of his existence. And now, InuYasha had decided to throw himself into their lives! And that hanyou was rubbing himself all over his lord! He was probably trying to seduce the Western Lord so that he would be entitled the West as well, the toad thought grimly. _Well, he'll be in for quite a shock! Melord would never give in so easily! _Jaken was certain that his lord would never mate a half-human. The thought was ridiculous. InuYasha could act like a sweet little uke if he wanted to, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. Rin stared wide-eyed as her other guardian began to laugh manically.

-------------

Long, sharp fangs sank deeply into the hanyou's tender neck. He couldn't hold back a wail of pain as his blood slid down his older brother's throat. Sesshomaru was stroking the pup's silver ears tenderly, trying to calm him. InuYasha had tears rolling down his cheeks and was whimpering "Aniki, Aniki" softly. The Tai youkai couldn't help but groan softly; the crimson liquid in his mouth tasted amazing. Sesshomaru suddenly thrust his neck against the younger male's mouth. InuYasha was confused about that, but figured it out quickly enough; his own canines enlarged and he pierced his older sibling's neck.

Sesshomaru would have screamed himself, had his mouth not been currently occupied. InuYasha's pain seemed to be lessening and he was making whimpering and mewling sounds as he hungrily consumed the other male's own blood. Sesshomaru made a startled little sound as he felt a little tingle in the back of his mind. The tingle was slowly becoming more firm and was developing into…something else. _So that's it. Our knowledge of one another._ It was kind of strange, feeling InuYasha's pain, confusion, slight pleasure. He groaned again, having those fangs tearing into him wasn't so bad after all…it actually felt pretty good…

All of the sudden, the two dog demons ripped themselves apart, both panting, mouths covered with each other's blood. "W-wow," the hanyou murmured in surprise. "S-Sessh I can feel what you're feeling…" The larger male chuckled softly.

"It's one of the things you gain with the mating bond; you'll always know when the other is in danger and how they're feeling. It's important in order to keep your mate safe as well as happy."

"Oh." InuYasha blushingly began to lick his own blood off of his new mate. Sesshomaru purred at the affectionate display and began to return it. Then, of course, Jaken had to come back to the clearing. A glass-shattering scream sounded over Japan, scaring several innocent squirrels out of their trees.

----------------

A/N: Yup, Ya-chan's two weeks pregnant--the human equivalent of one month. Btw, Jaken is overlooking the fact that InuYasha never asked to be rescued--and that he's never shown and desire for the Western Lands. But that's Jaken for you. I'll update two Sundays from now--or maybe sooner! So yup. I didn't like the mating part; I don't know why….Oh, well. I can't think of anything to add. Review if you want. This is shorter than the last one, isn't it? Er...sorry. I don't think that there were any Japanese words that I didn't identify in the last chapter...so, yeah.


End file.
